Hands Down
by Forever In Me
Summary: Yumi and William learn their love for each other. Songfic to Hands Down by Dashboard Confessionals. Pairings: WillYumi. Rated PG13 for language.


_I only have one chance to do this. So I better do it right. Cmon, I mean, it can't turn out THAT bad, she has to like me too. She just has too! But then again, what if she doesn't?_ William tried his best to shake those thoughts out of his head. _What was the worst that could happen? It's not like she would completely hate him for the rest of his life._

_Well, here goes. No more thoughts from here on out…_ William walked up the front steps of her house. He would have brought flowers, but that was just way to cheesy for him. She would have turned him down right on the spot if he did anyway.

Before he knew it, William was knocking his hands against her door. _What if she isn't home? What if I make a fool of myself? … Damn, more fucking thoughts._

"Hello?" her voice said as she opened the door.

"Heya Yumi," Will said, _It started, it can either go up hill, or down hill from here, and here is the moment of truth._

"O hi Will! Come in…"

**Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull  
These hearts, they race from self control  
Your legs are smooth as they graze mine  
We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all**

"My parents aren't home, so I'm glad you came over. I was getting a little lonely," Yumi says as she smiled at him.

"Wow that's cool, cause umm…" _OK don't choke up now Will, you made it this far._

"William, why are you acting so… sweaty?"

"I was wondering if you would consider, you know, cause I really like you and all…" _Shit, why did I say that? That was DEFFINATLY the wrong thing to say._

" Will, where is this going… oh."

**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy?  
My heart is yours, to fill or burst  
To break or bury  
Or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer**

_She said yes, and now here I am, having the time of my life…_

"O cmon Will, stop thinking and lets really start this"

"Yea your right, I just cant believe its finally happening."

"Shhh…"

_I bet Yumi is dead on lucky her parents aren't home now._

**The words are hushed, let's not get busted  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered  
Safe in here from all those stupid questions,  
"Hey, did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb...  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close  
They can't hear... so we can get some**

"Hey William? Do you think Ulrich will hate me if he finds out we, did this?"

"Yea probably," Will replies. _Not that that's a BAD thing._

"Then lets not ever tell him."

"Okay."

"It's supposed to be a full moon tonight, want to go look?"

"Sure thing," _God I love you Yumi._

**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy?  
My heart is yours, to fill or burst  
To break or bury  
Or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer**

_Heh, so here we are, staring at the stars without our clothes on. Who would have thought? And to think, none of this would have EVER happened if I had made the mistake to turn around. Or even give her flowers._

"Hey Yumi, would this would have happened. I mean you saying yes and the bed… would it have happened if I brought you flowers?"

"You got to be kidding me, that's what you have been thinking about this whole time? If it would have been different all because of a bunch of flowers?" Yumi blushed, but continued, "well, no, it wouldn't have been. I would have said yes no matter what to you."

"Wow okay, ill remember that!" _don't start William, don't start._ Will started to laugh harder than ever before. _You did it, you loser!_

"O and William, one last thing…" Yumi laid a little closer to him, and gave William the biggest kiss he could ever imagine.

**Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember  
Always remember the sound of the stereo  
Dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair  
That you twirled in your fingers, and  
The time on the clock when we realized it was so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
The streets were wet, and the gate was locked  
So i jumped in and let you in  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it**

And yes, the kiss was perfect. The most perfect thing a thing can get in this world. And maybe even in heaven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessionals. So all credit goes to them for that awesome song!**

**So, how did I do? My first update in a while. Thinking about making this into one big collection of songfics. I could do tons of them, way too many in my head. Let me know what you think, so please R&R. Flames aren't always nice but help is!**

**-F.S.**


End file.
